1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to copyright projection field, particularly to a method and an apparatus for protecting digital content in a storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital distribution products such as digital videos, digital music, digital maps of a Global Positioning System, etc. are easy to be copied, duplicated or used illegally at present. As a result, pirate and illegal use of the digital distribution products are widespread, which is a serious impediment to the development the Digital distribution and bring great loss to owners of the digital copyright. There is no particular effective digital copyright protection method in the prior art.